1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor device mounting. More specific implementations relate to mounting semiconductor devices by reflowing metals or metal solders.
2. Background Art
The fabrication of semiconductor devices often includes the mounting of one or more die and/or other items onto a printed circuit board (PCB) (motherboard) (board) or other substrate. This coupling may be accomplished through the reflow of a metal or metal solder which, when solidified, forms a bond between the die (or other elements) and the board or substrate. Die and other elements also may be coupled to heat sinks through the reflow of metal or metal solder.